April 14th
by tokyo girl 05
Summary: At twelve forty seven, the vocalist of the century, Fuji Syuusuke, was last night hospitalised after passing out on stage during the final performance of his twelve day music tour. Fujicentric, eventual TeFu.
1. Chapter 1

**A oneshot i'm sorry to say, but then again i may occassionally add chapters to this when i'm not so busy ^^ Saa, thank go for the plane journey i'll be taking next week...so much time to write yay!!! It's a bit of a different style for me, keeping with te same discriptive writing i've been using lately. I hope you like it even if it is a bit odd. This chapters Fuji centric, but it will -when i manage to update- turn into TeFu.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own the PoT charcaters...not even their plushies Q_Q Nooo I want a Fuji plushie!!**

* * *

Imagine, the pulsing fast rated thrill, drawing through your veins and lungs, each breathe deeper, each note held longer, sung stronger than the last with growing confidence, singing till the crowds noise filled your ears until your voice reached its peak with a crescendo unmatched by any other vocalist. It's the ultimate rapture coursing blindly through your system, elating you beyond belief; each melody brighter and darker, faster and slower than the next. Every single breath in supporting the highest notes, holding you up, keeping you firm as you belt out that final line, the very edge of euphoria as your curtain call comes, and suddenly it stops.

You can't breathe, the next thing you register is the floor coming closer and faster than before, the heat of the spotlights and the people around you, the pain arching it's way through your chest and throat, pure agony in each desperate breath for oxygen, the world spinning and falling around you, growing darker as a hushed silence echoes loudly along the vast mass of spectators, and dedicated listeners.

Every thing has stop, the music is cut, the lights dimmed and the stage dowsed in pitch black, a stretcher, people carrying you, the feeling of floating wretchedly as your carried out, barely conscious and fading fast. The fear and panic of not knowing what was wrong, what had happened, why it hurt so much!

You're blacking out, the voices around you blending into one flat dull tone, your own grasping hands at your throat, clasping, gasping for a breath that doesn't bring hot agony with each small hyperventilation, the many breaths not reaching your lungs at all until it burned, it sting, it turned to ice. Nothing was right, your head pounding, splitting in two from lack of air, tasting blood, feeling every ounce of adrenaline flooding faster than a monsoons broken river bank, faster and faster until your senses are no longer sense, but incoherent, incorrigible pieces of nonsense; panic, feeling lower than being dropped into an endless pit, your nerves feeling as though you had been pushed from a twenty story building. Why can't you think straight!?

Your eyes close, those dead voices saying thing you just don't understand, a sharp scratch along the inside of your arm, the odd, surreal sensation of something moving through your system, calming you ever so slightly. The tight feeling of something around your head, over your mouth, oxygen needed so dearly being pushed into your lungs carefully and steadily until finally, at the very brink, you black out, chest rising and falling with so much effort to keep breathing, slowing until they even out into a normal rhythm.

That day, the world went blank for Fuji Syuusuke, a lost voice, a prodigy among the many known singers.

In this business, even the smallest thing can shatter a career, can end a legacy and create a legend.

At twelve forty seven, the vocalist of the century, Fuji Syuusuke, was last night hospitalised after passing out on stage during the final performance of his twelve day music tour. One spectator, one off Fuji-san's many adoring fans, claimed to see him clutching at his throat before dropping to his knees.  
The cause of the prodigy's health problems has yet to be confirmed, but according to hospital staff he is in a stable condition, and they are doing the best they can to find the cause of our idols distress.

The question remains; what will happen to the ever smiling singer who stole our hearts that June two years ago, and what of his future in the music industry?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

**A/N**: this is AU ofc, and Fuji POV still XD it may change in later chapters. Not sure though....

I need to update more so I've been trying to write lots more chapters XD please forgive this one if it's bad. Concrit and Reviews are loved!

Also Thank you to ZukaFujiZone the renowned expert on all things Perfect (:

* * *

I would have cursed myself that morning as I awoke, bright light torturing my eyes as I blearily opened them. The soft beeping of a machine made itself known as voices talked in the background, using words I didn't quite understand. All of these thoughts were somewhere far in the back of my mind, my sole and only thought being the memory of what I last saw or rather, felt.

Automatically my hand flew up to my throat, panicking as I felt the rough bandages and soreness, feeling the tug on my arm as my sluggish movements and muscles caused my arm to land too heavily, ripping something out; it hurt, but I quickly realised that I couldn't voice that pain, no noise other than a strangled garble leaving my throat.

With startled eyes, though my lids were heavy, the whole world seemed to flash into one colour; I had no voice, and what ever it was I did have, tore across my larynx with the force of a rip cord, and words like pain and hurt could not even compare to this.

I coughed for a while, feeling tears prick the corners of my eyes in this horrible sense of something raking across my throat, and the noise of the door clicking open was muffled beyond my ears. People, no, doctors, were talking quickly and something was pressed to my mouth in my effort to breathe, unable to do so through this fit. The lack of oxygen that had been burning my lungs was slowly drifting away along with my panic and vaguely I started to respond to the doctor calling my name and asking me silly questions I was obviously unable to answer.

Something scratched my arm by the place I had pulled that thing out from earlier; I guess it was a drip of some kind. I wasn't too sure about anything; my vision was blurred, my senses numbed and I couldn't even ask them either… I couldn't say a word.

The panic I knew I could feel somewhere in the back of my mind was being held down strongly by what was being pumped into me. It was making me calm, stopping the pain I felt. Looking around I could see a man in a white coat waiting patiently as I calmed, he moved to take the mask off of my mouth and turned towards the nurse saying words I didn't understand.

He stood to my right by the door and I blinked tiredly, looking at him for answers. I wondered when he would start explaining. I just….I didn't….

_The world spun…something tore through my with the force of a wild fire and suddenly everything turned black. The music that had been resounding through my body, through the microphone as I sang died at once; I couldn't hear…couldn't see..._ I gasped, a flash of a memory flickering through my mind, I don't think I even felt it when I fell on the stage... the bruise along my arm, that I can feel on my side, tells me I must have done that... I just don't remember so well.

What happened?

---

The doctor left me after he was sure I was settled, after checking his folder he spent no longer near me.

He had placed a small object in my hand and told me to press the button if I needed someone. Then he had left, without explanation or words to lessen my confusion.

I wanted to sigh in frustration, to scream and yell because I didn't understand, because I was scared. But it still hurt...

Yes the drugs were helping....but the pain was still there, dully working its way through my body. Why wouldn't they tell me anything?

I wasn't sure whether I should be relieved or not now that the world no longer spun and that my vision had stopped spinning, because somehow... I hadn't been this aware, I hadn't realised what was really wrong with me. I had been fueled by panic and.... Well, truth be told, I still felt panicked, uncertain.... I felt everything but the morphine was keeping all of them pressed down. Somehow I wished they were. I wanted them to surface to maybe cause to feel better than feeling so detatched, so loose.

Frowning, I clenched my fists and slammed my free hand down on the mattress, this was ridiculous. I could feel it for crying out loud, I could feel the bandage, feel the stitches underneath the fabric, I could feel air passing through my throat and no noise coming out! Did they think I wouldn't notice, did they think I'd be too tired, too dazed to understand.

I hit the bed again, whacking my fist on the metal bar several times. I didn't care that it hurt, I couldn't speak could I? I couldn't yell in anger could I? If I hurt my hand what would it matter, I lost the one thing that was important to me, I lost my voice and that means I've lost my life... ha... I no longer have a life. How pathetic.

Just like this room, I have a feeling my life would be empty from now on... If I can't sing, what use am I?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: third chapter yay! =D hope it's okay~

Lachrymosa Beta'd this chapter!!! Love her very much!!

* * *

On April 14th Fuji Syuusuke, 19, was rushed to hospital after collapsing on stage during the beginning of his tour, hosted at the Palladium. It was reported by on stage hands, that the singer had coughed up blood before his fall that night.

The ICN Record company, today, chose to disclose their information, two days after Fuji was admitted into hospital. In an exclusive interview, they tell us the young singer will not be performing after this.

The exact details of his condition are still unknown to the public as the record company is keeping the information away from the media.

If and when Japan's newest hit sensation will recover we can only guess, but in the public's eyes, we hope for his recovery.

--

Well, it's nice to know I haven't been forgotten just yet, I can't help but think. Though it's only a matter of time before I disappear off the scene completely.

It's been two days since my admission into this hospital, and still the doctor has not told me my condition.

My room is flooded with cards, balloons and flowers from fans, from my producer, from the company. I'm not sure whether to feel flattered or empty... These people, they send these things like they care, and I guess in a way, they do. But they don't know me.... I haven't received one card or acknowledgment from my family. Surely they know I'm here though, or at least that I am in a hospital. The papers never said which, but if those fans managed to find out, then certainly my family would know also?

I folded the newspaper back up and chucked it on the side, having to read about my own downfall was more than I could care for.

I didn't get long to think about it though as the door clicked open and my current doctor walked in, his chart open again as he flicked through with an uncertain expression.

Outside the hallway window, I could see my manager pacing anxiously... I guess this is it then, I sighed. The moment has come.

"Fuji Syuusuke, feeling any better today?" He asked, as though I could answer.

I nodded my head slightly and brought my hand up turning it side to side in a so-so manner.

The doctor smiled thinly before looking at me with those eyes. "Fuji-san."

A formal addressing? Then this isn't just a routine check. This confirmed it I knew, as he took a breath.

"When you first came here we did what we could. We weren't certain at first of the cause..." He paused. I didn't like the silence. "But our results have been confirmed. You were diagnosed with laryngeal cancer Fuji-san. We did what we could at the time but you now have a decision."

C- what? No... That couldn't be right, I heard him wrong, surely I did? C-Cancer... But I don't... I don't smoke or... Or.

I looked at him openly, trying to decipher what he was saying to me, but it was as if my ears had closed off to the world. What did he mean by a choice anyway?

"Fuji-san? During surgery we removed part of the tumor," he told me once I came back to my senses, a little quicker than I wanted to. "But it's recommended you go in for the full operation, as well as radiotherapy. For now it is unsure if you'll need chemotherapy, but this is your choice Fuji-san. You don't have to go through with it."

I stared at him. I don't have to do it? Of course I'll do it! I don't want to die yet, even if my career is over, even if my family ignores me... I'm still too selfish to kill myself. It's just... Cancer... Wow... It's so much to take in at the moment, how could I... I mean.... Radiotherapy, Chemo...

Suddenly, I feel ill.

How can I respond? I can't talk! I dipped my head in frustration and looked around. Unable to find anything, I picked up the newspaper and motioned to have something to write with.

The doctor seemed to catch on straight away and pulled a pen from his pocket. Straight away I pulled one of the cards off the side and wrote on the clear side.

_I won't die. If I can have this thing removed, then I want to do so. _

I handed the note to the doctor and he nodded. With a slight smile he spoke again.

"Fuji-san... This isn't the end," he said, speaking as though he knew for certain...well he probably did after having other patients like me; cancer patients. "The surgery is expensive, but after it's done you'll regain your voice. Of course there are risks involved, but over eighty percent of patients recover fully."

I bit my lip, I felt nervous. Of course I knew there were risks, any surgery came with a risk, and anyone would know that. But if I got my voice back... If I could talk again...

I grabbed another card off the table and bent it back to get the plain side.

_Will I be able to sing again?_

The doctor took the question and read it, before placing it in his folder.

He smiled kindly. "It's not guaranteed Fuji-san... The likeliness is low and you won't be able to sing like before."

_But I can still try, right?_ I wrote on another card. _There's still a small chance?_

The smile vanished. The doctor shook his head. "Your vocal cords wouldn't be able to support you."

So this was it then huh? The end of my career... I can never sing again, surgery or no surgery... But I'll get my voice back. That's what counts.

_I still want the surgery_. I wrote.

"Then I'll get the forms," the doctor told me. "And a writing pad too. Fuji-san? It'll work out, this procedure is well practiced. You'll get your voice back one day."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so yay!!! Chapter four is done!!!! BUT I decided to wait until chapter 5 and 6 had been beta'd because, I've combined chapter four and five together to make this longer….and the chapter list shorter.

I found out that Tezuka will appear…quite a few chapters later XD this will be a long fic in other words. Gomen ne minna. Please continue to R&R and ConCrit me!

Please thank both Caroline and Vanessa for their beta-ing of this chapter! As well as Tina for beta-ing chapter 5 which I added to this XD

* * *

I had to admit it, to myself that is, that I was scared. In fact I was more than that. I remember the first time I had been on stage, my first gig with over a thousand people in the audience. I had never been so afraid... The lights had been pounding down on me; I could see this sea of unknown faces. It was surreal and intimidating... But it was fine once I stepped out and the music began. My body took over and I sang with everything I had and knew.

Hopefully this operation will be just like that. I'll be scared now... But afterwards it will be okay. I'll wake up and see the sun again or something like that.

I tapped my fingers anxiously against the bed frame. The doctor was meant to be here soon, in a few more minutes. I bit my lip and sat up, staring out of the window; the sky outside was light but cloudy and I could hear the birds outside...singing.

I put my hand to my throat, tracing the bandages and swallowing dryly. It felt horrible and I clicked my tongue in distaste. It was a bitter truth that I'd have a bandage there for the next month or so.

I checked the clock...two minutes left till he came...two minutes until I'll be carted off and put under the knife, my throat slit open and pulled about. It made me shudder.

A big thought I couldn't help but have, was what I would do afterwards. I won't be able to sing, so I'll have to get another job, a less expensive house, I'll be paying for this surgery, for the therapy, for all the medication they'll give me.... There's so much to think about. But it's a distraction, at least. A temporary fix to keep my mind occupied, keep me busy.

The door clicked open and I watched two nurses enter, efficiently working, before the doctor did, walking over to me calmly. He looked rather ominous to me.

"It's time Fuji-san," he told me. I smiled my ever present smile and nodded.

I was put into another bed, one they could wheel. An IV was placed back into my arm and I was told to lie down.

"We'll be taking you through to the O.R. You'll be placed under anesthetic before hand," he explained. "The procedure shouldn't take more than an hour. Are you ready?"

I nodded, I knew how these things worked, and I had heard people's stories of their own experiences in the past. Some of which had been horror stories, hearing of infections and not waking up from the drugs.... It certainly put a lot of trust into you. Panicking wouldn't do me any good though...

The doctor nodded to the nurses and they began to wheel me out, someway down the hall another doctor, a surgeon, joined us. He wore green scrubs and looked older than the rest. He started talking to me clearly.

"Fuji-san, we've done this procedure many times, you're in safe hands," he began. "We'll be making an incision to the side of the larynx and removing the abscess. This should be an hour long operation and afterwards you'll be taken into the recovery ward. The chances of complications are pretty slim here."

Well that was...knowledgeable. Tell me something I didn't already know. I just smiled and nodded my head, gazing over to see the nurse preparing a needle.

It scratched the skin of my arm before piercing it, and the translucent liquid was pushed inside my blood stream.

"Okay, can you count to ten for us please, Fuji-san?" She asked.

I opened my eyes to openly glare at her. How could I count without a voice!

But I knew what she meant. I could feel myself getting drowsy as I mouthed the words for their benefit, counting in my head as I went.

* * *

The corners of my vision were growing dark and fuzzy, growing as slowly every thing went black.

* * *

__

That beeping was back... That irritating designed noise... But it told me I was alive. I would have smiled if I wasn't half asleep, completely drugged and unable to move yet.

I could hear, but opening my eyes was something on a whole new level of different. I wanted to open them so badly, I could feel that dreadful thing in my throat again and the tube attached to my nose. As much as they helped me breathe, something I would probably struggle with slightly after the battering my esophagus had gone through, they were a nuisance, irking me to no end. It was just a constant reminder of my situation.

I groaned, well for what could be considered as one, and shifted slightly, just my arms as they tried to wake up and move, slowly curling my fingers and moving my hands to crawl over my leg, my arm working its way to resting on my chest.

It was a start at least, my whole mind a whirl of incoherent thoughts and feelings, my body basically numb for the time being.

I moved again, my broken voice box wishing to moan and make noise, yet unable to, and slowly everything began to wake.

My legs gained their control back, my arms stayed where they were, but tightened their hold on me, and my head lolled from side to side... Which couldn't be a good thing after having your throat sliced open?

But my body was responding and that was good. My throat felt terrible and I was desperate for a glass of water, just something to make it feel better.

Breathing out shakily and taking the oxygen being fed to me in, I realized I had more or less completely awoken, my mind was still scrambled, but everything thing else was waiting to be used and I knew I should open my eyes, even if I had to force them.

So I did, I forced my heavy lids up, wearily flinching away from the bright light that invaded my senses, blocking everything out. I blinked again this time getting a slightly clearer and less painful view; slightly because my sight was still bleary and the images were blurred. But I could make out the room just about; it was empty.

No big shock there... My family hadn't visited at all in the time I had been here; even the record people had kept their distance... No point holding onto a spent singer. No voice, no career. Dead weights were cut loose in this business...but still...

I looked about the room; I couldn't see anyone, doctor-wise that is. I knew I was all alone, no one wanted to visit, ha-ha. For all of my many fans, it was slightly ephemeral, knowing the people most important didn't care, wouldn't show…they dropped like leaves, ready to blow away.

I opened my mouth, staring up at the ceiling as I licked my dry lips. I was so thirsty, my mouth and throat felt terrible. Asking someone was out of the question and getting it my self was just as absurd. My body was still uncooperative, refusing to move coordinately at all.

Apparently morphine was meant to be eventful; it takes away the pain and leaves you slightly... Well the effects vary from person to person I guess.

I tried lifting my head up, but couldn't do so at all. All I wanted was a drink, to see if I even had one resting on the movable counter to my side, but it hurt to move my head, I didn't want to risk damaging any stitches I had.

Sighing inwardly I continued to stare upwards at the ceiling, a site that grew more boring by the second, and never noticed the shadow that had fallen over me. It felt odd to be careless, blearily taking in the figure at my side.

I opened my mouth to speak, closing it when I remembered I couldn't and looked up into my surgeon's eyes.

"You're awake now," he spoke, stating the obvious. "That's good; you weren't supposed to be for another few hours..."

I dully blinked and waited for him to continue, I didn't see how that was so interesting.

"Fuji-san, I can tell you the surgery was a success," he beamed, looking overly happy. "The tumor was removed but you'll still need to go in for regular radiotherapy. I take it your feeling sore now, but the nurse will be in soon to help with that."

Well that was great, pump some more drugs into me... Saa, this was slightly irritating but... But the tumor's gone! That's good isn't it? That means I can work on speaking again and-

"Fuji-san," my thoughts were broke. "There is another thing."

I gulped painfully; he didn't look so cheerful now. Why did I have such luck given to me?

"During surgery we noticed extensive damage to your vocal cords," he told me. If I could, I would have laughed bitterly. And what does that mean surgeon-san?

"Due to the extent, it's possible you won't be able to speak for quite some time," he sighed. "You have about a thirty percent chance of regaining your voice Fuji-san... And even if that happens, you won't be able to sing. It'll only serve to cause more damage."

Through some unfair twist of fate, this revelation didn't shock me at all... It just added to the collective of numb truths and thoughts that had built up. Still, he smiled at me lightly.

"There are vocal programs you can take, we can get you information on them before you leave," he said, flipping a page from the chart he took off my bed. "Hopefully your vocal cords will heal in time, and there is a thirty percent chance that they do. There's still a good chance."

If my reaction was any indication to my mood, I guess it was pretty bad. The surgeon flinched when he glanced up to meet my fogged opened eyes and he did his best to stay smiling.

"If there's anything you need Fuji-san, let us know," he said, putting the chart down. "The nurse is here, she'll get you what you want."

I smiled dark and menacingly, my eyes never leaving him as he stumbled to leave the room and let the nurse in. I wish he didn't sound so damn positive.

The nurse entered, looking mildly disturbed as she pushed passed the array of cards and flowers, sighing tiredly. She walked over to me and took something from the draw. It was a small tube, and as I followed her hands down, she uncapped a small needle in my arm, not attached to anything. She placed the tube into it and pressed down the pump, releasing the flood of chemicals into my veins, it wasn't long before I could feel it working.

She smiled kindly and calmly, walking over to my other side and pressing a button on this remote box, attached to the bed. I blinked as it dawned on me, that the bed was moving. Slowly it came up until I was half way to a seated position before she stopped it.

It was then I could actually see all the needles in me, one on a heart monitor, the other on an IV. There was even one link to my neck, catching the excess blood from my stitches.

I wondered vaguely if this is what a robot felt like, being hooked up to so much stuff, tubes and wires galore.

The nurse chuckled, much to my distaste, and handed me a cup. To be honest, it was a sight seeing my hands shaking before me. I nodded my head carefully in thanks.

The liquid was cool against my throat, not as soothing as I would have hoped, but it made the dryness leave and quenched my thirst.

"Fuji-san?" The lady spoke. I looked up from the cup, to acknowledge her. "We're going to keep you in for two more nights. You're free to go after that, but you'll be required to come in for your appointments twice a week though."

That said, she left my room and I smiled. Two more nights and I can return home.... But was that a good thing? I have a big house.... A very empty house....


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6!!!

A/N: there will be occasional time skips like this. But it's purposely done nya~ please enjoy! Tezuka will be here soon, in a chapter or so~

Thank Tina for her beta-ing!

Well…I finally have a name for the manager. I'm making him Saeki XD

* * *

"What do you mean you've sold the house?!" My manager practically yelled down my ear.

_Simple_, I wrote on my small notepad (I had yet to buy a computerized version). _I went to the estate agents, and sold it._

"Fuji Syuusuke, you are crazy!" He yelled again. Saa, my manager really is loud. "Do you realize how much that place cost?"

_Over a hundred thousand?_ I asked, teasing him.

"Try over a million dollars," he hissed, glaring at me fully. I just shrugged.

It was my house; therefore I had the right to choose whether or not I wanted to live there. Besides, I was the only one living there any way. The money from the sale will just go towards a new home; a smaller one...preferably with people near it.

The rest of the money...well; I've paid off my health insurance and hospital charges already. But I still have to continue to pay for treatment and medicine.

It's been a week since I left the hospital. A week since I started radiotherapy and a week since I lost my record deal.....

Well, not exactly. I was marked down on this label under a two year contract.... So even if I can't sing, I'm still under their label. It'd be a breach of contract to cut the deal now.

"-ji! Fuji!" I looked up and my manager looked irked. Guess I must have spaced out.

I nodded; it'd be a waste of paper to answer yes and no all the time.

"Your insufferable, you know that?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. I just shrugged and continued walking.

"So where are you gonna live now then, genius?" I was asked. In all truth, I wasn't sure. I had looked through a few agencies in the past two days, but I knew it'd take longer than that.

"You don't know do you?" He deadpanned when I didn't answer. There were some perks to being mute after all.

"Great, just great."

Yup. My thoughts exactly; this was absolutely brilliant, which is why we were heading towards a house viewing now; to see some random house in the city.

So far, all the apartments and houses have been.... uninteresting and dull. I definitely wasn't interested in a pent house either....I was wealthy yes.....but I wasn't rich! Silly real-estate agencies.

I sighed as the blonde next to me continued to rant about my 'irresponsibility' and my 'attitude'. It was like listening to a broken record, to be frank.

He had been my manager since the first day I had started my career. I had been picked up straight out of my first year at college... I never even finished my course.

I had been doing some silly karaoke competition the college had arranged. Naturally, all the music students took part, but some from other courses joined in too, or in my case, forced in.

What nobody knew though, was the fact that amongst the audience, a few talent scouts sat; it wasn't the music students they scouted, it was me. Me, the photography student, signed into that competition by my so called 'friend'. Me who was pushed onto the make shift stage and was faced with the decision to sing or face utter humiliation. I knew what my only real choice was, so I sung.

Within the week I was scouted, a recognized label, the ICN, sent two men with an interesting offer, to take me to their building, to take some test runs and sell themselves to me.

It was some time around then, my first real performance that I fell in love with singing. That I knew I wanted to do this for the rest of my life... even if it meant a confrontation in the long run....

"Fuji?"

I stopped and looked up.

"We're here kid," my dear manager told me. Looking in front of me, I saw the house; two stories, double glazed windows, three bedrooms and a great catchment area for those wanting to access the city.

_Let's go._

"N-nani, Fuji?"

I turned around and started walking off.

"Fuji, we only just got here!"

I shrugged and carried on. This... This was just a house. It had too many rooms, was too close to the city.... It was just.... It wasn't... home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ooooh~ what next ne? I really am just writing this as I go along XD there's no real plot or flow to it.... Saa, I hope it ends well heheh

Thanks for all the support so far! I'm glad you like this.

Oh! And this chapter actually has some progress!!!!! Tezuka NEXT CHAPTER!!!! I guarantee it......... I think...... Ugh....... Fuji-centric is just so easy to write XD

Thank you for you patience! Thank Tina again!

* * *

It's been three week since Japan's chart topping vocalist Fuji Syuusuke, 19, collapsed on stage and was rushed to hospital.

The ICN has been keeping a tight lid on any information they have, refusing to let it meet the public eye.

Fuji's fans and the papers alike are writhe with speculation; rumours have spread quicker than wild fire throughout the media industry.

One thing we can confirm is that our young prodigy has disappeared off the face of the front page.

__

_"You can't do this!"_

_Shouts bounced off the walls, echoed loudly through my body as he yelled at me, eyes wide in rage. I wasn't afraid or scared...I was terrified._

_A fist slammed on the table, rattling the cutlery where it sat, causing the drinks to slosh around._

_"We spent good money on your education you ungrateful brat."_

_Ungrateful? Don't be ridiculous, I've done nothing but be grateful for what I have._

_"We gave you an inch with that photography course, this is taking the piss!"_

_I flinched. It was my life though, why should you have had a say on what I do for my future?_

_I yelped as a plate whizzed past my head, missing me by inches before it smashed against the wall._

_"Otou-san stop!"_

_I watched in shock as my nee-san and otoutou grabbed hold him, wrestling to gain some sort of control._

_"We did everything for you!" He had cried, fighting back, knocking Yuuta to the floor. "I forbid you from doing this, I will not allow it__!__"_

_By that point, I had stopped listening. Otou-san had s__napped;__ lost control because I wasn't being a perfect, traditional son, because I was 'shaming' the family name. But I wasn't listening no longer... Yuuta was on the floor, blood was dripping off of his hair where he had been pushed to the floor. His head had hit the table corner....but he got up... He continued to fight my corner whilst I just stood there like an idiot._

_No more._

_The smack that resounded in the room froze time for a split second. Everyone stopped, froze in place and the crack of my knuckles against his jaw was louder and more jolting than anything I had heard._

_"Don't touch them!" I may have shouted.... I wasn't too sure since I wasn't thinking to straight._

_I guess it was in the genes, because I __snapped__ too. Otou-san was on the floor, my hand was throbbing, and Yumiko and Yuuta stared at me in shock._

_"This is my life, my choice," the words just left my mouth, I had no control. "Why can't you just trust me to make my own decisions?"_

_That was it then.... My peaceful, happy, home life was gone forever._

_"You are no longer my child! Leave this house at once!"_

_I had blinked, looked at my siblings in wonder as they stared at our fuming otou-san on the floor._

_"Get out!"_

_So I did, I turned around and left, the feeling of my heart being ripped from its place going with me. As I closed the door behind, solemnly and quietly, I heard one thing._

_"Go near that brat again and you'll both be disowned."_

____

My eyes snapped open with a start and I looked around what appeared to be a living room. Sitting up, I rubbed my damp eyes and ran a hand through my hair. It had been a while since that time... I hadn't seen them since....

Groaning with a wince, I stood up and shivered in the cold, picking up the throw from the sofa and wrapping it around my shoulders.

Looking around the darkness, I vaguely saw the clock on the wall and walked over to it. It was just after quarter past four in the morning.

With prolonged sigh, I turned away and walked into my manager's kitchen. The poor guy had been kind enough to allow me to stay a few nights, until I found a place and wouldn't let me say no, even if he did look like he was willing to murder me some time soon. I must cause everyone a lot of trouble.

The kettle sounded dully as I switched it on to boil, rocking from foot to foot to keep my self warm. I smiled contently as it came to a boil, bubbling up before stopping.

I poured out a cup and added milk with sugar...lots of sugar. I was tired beyond words but coffee just tasted terrible, so tea with sugar really was the only option. That, and the fact it soothed my sore throat.

Those vocal classes were a pain, I had stopped going to them a few days ago, and the effort was making me go crazy. The lady who coached me wasn't that great either.

It felt nice, the warm liquid traveling down my throat; it warmed me up and settled me some. I knew I wasn't going to be getting any sleep now though, so a better idea came to me.

I placed the now empty mug in the sink before turning around and heading over to my suitcase.

I flicked the cover off and pulled out a pair of clean clothes before heading straight to the bathroom. It was freezing, so I didn't plan to stay in there long.

As soon as I was out I pulled on my coat and scarf, picked up my friends keys and walked over to the door. I stuck my shoes on quickly and opened the door, closing and locking it quietly behind me.

It was nights like these, when my thoughts were blurred and over run, that a walk was always good.

Although once I stepped out into the crisp spring air, I found my self wondering if I should have worn some more clothes; maybe a hat, or another top and a jumper.... Saa, maybe more since it was so darn cold. Strange, considering it was now just the beginning of May... It should have been warmer...

Few cars were out on the road as I rounded the corner, walking down a recently familiar street. It was a high street, full of shops advertising and showing many things in their windows.

I walked past several on my travels, eying the displays tiredly. It was slightly unbelievable how much junk they were displaying. With a shiver I stopped in front of the local corner store, hopping inside to get another drink.

I chose a hot chocolate from the machine and paid for it at the counter. It tasted better than expected and I left the shop content.

Stopping for a second, I fumbled through my pockets before turning round to look back at the shop, my head tilting as I thought whether or not to get something to eat from there too.

It was then that something caught my eye. In the shop window, several cards rested in a red holder, each displayed where they could be fit.

I walked up to it and read the first few of them. Some were advertising pets for sale; several kittens, some puppies. Another wanted to hire a maid, while another was offering out plumbing services. It was then I saw the smaller card to the side. It wasn't like the rest, either done at home quickly, or printed professionally as business cards.

It was just a plain piece of card. But the hand writing was immaculate, beautiful even, and what it was asking for was perfect for what I was looking for.

Wanted:

Tenant for outer city shared apartment.

Room spare, rent affordable. 

Contact: Tezuka Kunimitsu

Tele: 03025749522

There was just one problem... It only had a telephone number. I can't speak.


	7. Chapter 7

TA DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Breathes- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I present to you! The strangest interview ever XD

Chapter 8 everyone!!! -Bows dramatically-

Arigatou gozaimashta to all the troop members who have helped to beta this fic!

* * *

Morning came slowly for me, now incredibly impatient and too awake for any sleep to come.

I had got back indoors hours ago and had spent the time watching the television bored as the clock ticked painfully slowly.

I was incredibly tempted to go jump on my manager to wake him up.

But at least this gave me time to write down exactly what I wanted to say to him, and how to explain it. I had a feeling he wouldn't be too impressed.

It was later around seven, that I finally heard shifting from the bedroom and the complaints my manager growled to the alarm clock that had woken him...a bit 'louder' than usual. It really was a mystery.

I bit my lip, laughing silently as I had no other choice but to. He really was a character.

I smiled my nicest smile as he walked out of the bedroom and into the front room yawning. For some reason, when he set eyes on me, he put his guard up though. I couldn't image why.

"Ohayou... Fuji?" He eyed me wearily. "Why are you dressed so early?"

I beamed. _Because I am._

"Uh huh..."

He shook his head, knowing full well he was too tired to deal with me. He switched the on button, on the side of the coffee machine and waited for it stop. He sighed as it poured out the brown liquid into his mug.

Taking his first gulp of the bitter liquid, he turned around and walked over to me, sitting on the opposite couch.

"You're... Scary this morning," he deadpanned. "...and did you touch my alarm?"

_I never go in your room unless you're there_, I replied, which was true, if you looked at it from a certain point of view.

"Hmm," he hummed. I couldn't imagine why he was so suspicious. With a sigh he leant forward, placing the steaming cup on the coffee table, leaning back to eye me. "Got plans for today?"

I grinned. _There is something...._

"...and what would that be?"

With a bigger smile and something I hoped he would take as a good thing, I shoved the note pad into his arms with a very certain nod.

"....Fuji?" He groaned, rubbing his temples. I just pointed to the pad and urged him to read. "Fine...it's way too early for this..."

_Since it was so lovely out this morning, I decided to take a walk..._

My sleepy manager looked up with an unimpressed expression. How predictable.

_Along my way I stopped into the corner store for a drink. It was in there that the notice board caught my eye, or more accurately, an advertisement for a place to live...._

"So... You've found another ad," he quipped. "What makes this different from the last twelve we've visited?"

I glared and looked down at what I wrote. Honestly, it was slightly off putting that he did that, asked me questions and such when I couldn't answer.

"Yes, yes, I'm reading it,"

_The place is a shared apartment just outside the main city; the current tenant is looking for a second flat mate to help with the rent._

_It's a two bedroom apartment and it's not too far away. It sounds good._

"Okay and you want me to call this Tezuka guy?"

I nodded fervently. This place sounded perfect. I never enjoyed living directly in the city, it was too noisy and certainly no fun, the view was terrible and the people weren't that great either.

This new place was in the perfect area. That and the fact it will be a shared apartment if I get the place.

I'll get to live with somebody else, something I haven't done in a long, long while… staying at my manager's flat did not count at all...it wasn't the same.

"Well then," he sighed, standing up. "I guess I've got no choice. My dear mute boy can't call him his self."

That son of a-

"Fuji?"

What?! I glared at him.

"Cross your fingers ne?" He smiled, taking the phone from the hook and dialling the number I wrote down.

I watched and listened intently as the dial tone played and it started to ring. Slowly I edged closer to the phone, trying to listen clearly, even if it did annoy the blond holding it.

The ringing cut off and I held my breath as a smooth voice sounded through.

"Moshi moshi? Tezuka Kunimitsu speaking,"

...

"Ah ohayou," greeted my manager. "I apologize for such an early call, but my friend was very insistent on this."

The line was silent for a moment. "It's no bother. What can I help you with...?"

"Oh, of course, I'm Saeki Kohjiro," he laughed. I nudged him to tell him to get on with it. "My friend's been looking for a place to live and found your contact card. We were wondering if the offer still stood and if we could arrange for an interview?"

"Ah, I've had a few offers, but as of yet there have been no confirmations," the male called Tezuka replied. I smiled brightly, happy that I now knew I still had a chance.

"When can we stop by Tezuka-san?"

"I'm free this afternoon," I heard him say.

With a sigh my manager turned away from the phone, put a hand on my chest and pushed me away from the phone. "Fuji, some personal space, please."

I pouted. How could I help wanting to hear, this was my future home we were talking about… For someone working for such a rich company, and on such a good pay role; why couldn't he buy a phone with loud speaker on it?

He turned back to it and continued. Though unfortunately, I couldn't hear the reply.

"... Tezuka-san," I caught, barely. "There's one more thing. My friend has a... difficulty. It's my hope that you can be patient with him at the interview...... Ah hai, of course...... No, it won't be a problem at all. Thank you for your time Tezuka-san, he'll be seeing you later then... Ah, jya ne."

Hanging up the call and putting the phone down, he turned to me with a smug smile.

"You better get ready Fuji," he sung. "You have an interview this afternoon, and I won't be there to help you."

What!?


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY!!! TEZUKA!!!!

Hmmm I'm thinking that there's too much information in this chapter and too many holes. Ugh, ConCrit is VERY much appreciated nya! Thank you!! Thank Tina again!

* * *

He would pay for this. That annoying, silver haired, idiot now took the top spot on my list. As soon as he had ended that phone call, he had left the room and got dressed, leaving me inside the front room utterly confounded.

He could have at least had the decency to give me back my note pad and explain what he meant by 'not helping me'.

But no.... after a morning of him disappearing into the company's building for many hours, dragging me around boring meetings I didn't even know why I was part of, considering I couldn't input much and I was no longer of profit to them. He then put me in a cab and sent me off to an address I never quite caught when he told the cabby.

I soon caught on though, once I recognized a few turnings and then realized just where, of all places, I was being taken to.

It wasn't as if I had forgotten about my lunch time interview with this Tezuka-san.... I just didn't expect to be left to my own devices....

It's not that I can't cope by myself; I can do damn fine on my own without someone to speak for me. It was just.... Getting a new home was like, in fact it more or less was, a business agreement. Those things needed to be handled carefully.

If I wanted to get a good record deal, then my manager and producer would need to set up arrangements, make deals and compromises. They need to know I was capable and nonexpendable for the agreement....

Saa, but that won't be an issue any more... I am expendable. They'll drop me as soon as they get the chance, once they find their loopholes, or my period runs out... A singer who can't sing is useless in this industry....

But even so, when searching for a new home, the estate agents, or in this case, tenants, would most likely want their buyers to be capable of taking care of the place, keeping up with the rent, being able to afford the place and not be a liability.

I wasn't too sure how they'd view a mute. I wouldn't be much good if the house caught fire, or if I needed to call a repairman. Then again, as long as they got their sale, were they really that bothered?

But in this case, it wasn't an estate agent I was going to see. I was going to see a guy, who's name I only knew, who had lived in that apartment for some time.... I doubt I'd be wrong in assuming he was pretty attached to his home.

I groaned silently, leaning on the cabs glass window, before, with a sudden feeling of sickness, I realized we had stopped. No, we had parked outside an apartment complex.

"Glad to see you're awake," the cabby remarked, looking completely bored. "Here's your stop. Your friend already paid the fare."

I nodded numbly and clicked open the lock, swinging my legs out so I could get out and stand up somewhat casually. Which was a lot to say compared to my mind's inner actions. I found myself repeating a continuous mantra as I bowed to the driver, then turned and walked towards the three story flats.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I kept repeating the wish to own part of that place; that ideal living arrangement.

All thoughts stopped as I came to the door and realized with an annoying jolt; there was an intercom.

Now what....?

If I press the button, I can't exactly ask for a Tezuka Kunimitsu. If, by some chance, I choose the right door number to press, I can't say who I am.

So my dilemma was a simple one; how the heck do I get inside?

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair and looked around, noticing the cab had left, leaving me completely alone.

I could have texted that annoying Saeki, but the chances of him replying were slim. He was most certainly in a meeting and was probably enjoying the thought of my situation.

I smiled darkly and started to search for my most sadistic idea yet for my dear, beloved, friend. Unfortunately my thoughts were disrupted as a loud, rather obnoxious, voice broke through.

It was coming from someone inside the building and as I looked through the slim window, I saw the most flamboyant, over the top diva walking towards the door, complaining loudly into an ear piece. He caught my eyes as he reached to open the door.

I stepped back with a jolt as the heavy door swung open, expertly avoiding having my nose taken off. The man stopped and stared down at me with a smirk.

"Can I help you?" He asked haughtily, his tone accusing.

Really, this person sounded too stuck up for my tastes and that shirt; that horrible shade of purple was making my eyes hurt.

But seeing as the male just snorted indignantly and was about to walk off, I quickly stopped him by walking a step in front, effectively blocking his path.

"What do you want kid?" He frowned, looking down his nose at me. "You were staring at me as I walked to the door, so spit it out already, I'm a busy man."

Man...You look around the same age as me. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I scrawled down a note on the pad that seemed to have become part of me.

_I need to get inside the building._

"You don't live here?" He smirked. "Well then. Why on Earth would I let a strange child like you in to there?"

I ignored the child comment. _I'm here to see somebody called Tezuka Kunimitsu-san._

"Hm. Very well then," he sighed, pulling out the ear piece I had seen him talking into not two minutes ago. "Ore-sama shall let you, strange child-san, into the building. Kami knows that man could use some disruption to his work life."

In all honesty, I had no idea what this person was talking about...and he called me strange.

My patience was wearing out, ever so slightly, with this dramatic male, but I endured his random musings once I saw him press the intercom.

A voice crackled over the speakers, barely distinguishable at all through the damage to them. They seemed pretty old and un-maintained.

"No, Ore-sama did not forget anything," the silver haired boy sounded offended as he spoke back. "Open the door Tezuka. I will only wait so long."

With what sounded like a sigh on the other end, a buzzer went off and the door clicked open and....wait, did he say Tezuka?

"There, ore-sama has granted you entrance," the diva spoke. "…but before I let you in; Just why are you here?"

Without a reaction, I just scribbled away in my book and turned it around. _For a_ _housing interview_, I replied.

"Hm, omoshiroi," he hummed, before opening the door wider and walking off without so much of a goodbye.

I grabbed the door before it could close again and walked in, looking backwards to catch a black limo drive down the road. What was a rich snob like that doing here?

I didn't think too much of it and made my way to the stairs, thinking it'd be quicker to just walk than wait for the lift.

I was told he lived in number eleven, which I found two floors up and several flights of stairs later. Maybe waiting for the lift wouldn't have been so bad after all.

I stood in front of a yellowish door, discolored by time and the housing council's obvious display of disinterest, catching my breath slowly. It still hurt my throat to do some things, and gasping for air didn't exactly help.

Finally composed, I knocked on the door and waited, hearing a few noises from inside and then the turning of the handle. I felt the tiniest pang of nervousness pass through me, but dismissed it when the door finally opened.

Standing there in the doorway stood a tall brunette. His face was well shaped, handsome so, and his hazel eyes were framed with glasses.

He looked down at me with an almost raised eyebrow that more or less wondered who I was. I guess he had been expecting that purple person.

"Can I help you...?" He spoke up, stirring me from my thoughts with a deep voice I recognized straight away.

I opened my mouth to reply and nearly hit myself when I realized what I was doing. Quickly I handed him a note I had wrote earlier before I had been shoved, unceremoniously, in that cab.

He opened it and read it briefly. It had only two things wrote on it; my name and why I was here.

"Fuji-san, come in," the brunette spoke, opening the door wider. "My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."

I bowed in response and took my shoes off as he walked further into the, rather large, apartment.

"Please, take a seat in the living room," Tezuka spoke politely. "Would you like a drink?"

He turned to look at me, waiting for my response. I shook my head, no, smiling at the gesture and made my way to the other room.

The living room was spacious, with a coffee table situated between two sofas; one smaller than the other, while a small TV stood on a stand to the side. The view from the window was beautiful, overlooking a children's playground outside, with the city just lining the background.

I almost didn't notice when the taller male returned, taking a seat opposite from me. He coughed lightly and placed a folder down on the coffee table.

"You're friend sent these through to me earlier," he spoke, referring to the manila folder. "They contain basic information that the housing council want. Other than that, I have a few questions of my own."

_Go a head,_ I wrote. I grinned inwardly at his never changing expression to my writing everything. _Can I take a look?_

I nodded at the folder and he passed it over to me, allowing me to read through as he watched me, somewhat carefully.

The files said exactly what he had told me. My name, age and other basic information, as well as some housing 'experience' that I'd had. I placed it back on the table and sat up straight waiting for him to begin.

"Why did you choose this area?" Tezuka asked, straight off the bat.

_Because of the location and the access to work, people. It seems like a nice area._ I replied, also not missing a beat.

"Do you own any pets, or frequently have guests?"

_Iie, and no, not very often at all._

"Have you shared your living arrangements before," his next question was. "…With the exception of family that is."

_Not on a permanent basis, no. I am currently staying with a friend until I can find living arrangements._

"I see." He nodded, writing some stuff down that I couldn't quite see. "When are you looking to move into a place?"

_As soon as I possibly can. I can't expect to impose too long on my friend._

"Fuji-san, I'd like to ask you if you're currently employed, in regards to rent here," Tezuka asked, looking more like he was asking questions in court rather than, what seemed to me, such a casual interview... And this was only the first question.

Smiling amusedly, I nodded and bit my pen, thinking of a....nicer way to put my answer.

_I am under employment, but currently, I am on leave._

I watched as Tezuka wrote down his own notes. He'd probably review all this stuff later on. He looked up and nodded. "Bare no offence to this but, do you smoke drink, or take anything?"

_Iie, it's a filthy habit. If you're referring to drugs and such, I can tell you the only thing I'm taking has been prescribed by my doctor under strict medical reasons. So drinking would also be a no with regards to that._

Hazel orbs scanned my careful handwriting without so much of a change in expression. Really, was this guy a rock? I'd been with him for less than ten minutes and most people I knew had more reactions in one.

Which reminded me, what was it that purple person said? Ice block was it?

_There was a person downstairs who let me into the building. He was quite... Flashy? 'Ore-sama' he kept calling himself._

I turned the pad around, wondering just who the strange make was before I let Tezuka carry on.

"Atobe," Tezuka replied. "He's an old acquaintance."

I see... Tilting my head slightly, I saw that the brunette, for a split second, gave a wry smile. So he could move his face after all.

"Final question; what can you tell me that I'd need to know about yourself?" Tezuka asked, rather vaguely in my opinion. He sat back and waited patiently as I just stared, wondering what the hell I should say...write.

With my own strained smile, I picked up the pen.

_I'm quiet, can cook__, and have a good sense of humor. You'll never hear a word out of me, so you can't complain._

"Why do you want to live here Fuji-san?"

I looked up and out to the window. _Because it's exactly what I am looking for._

"That's all the questions I have Fuji-san," Tezuka spoke, placing his notes on the table and sitting backwards. "Do you have any questions for me?"

_Hai, I'd like to ask about the landlord, or lady. What's the owner like?_

"She's a fairly old woman," Tezuka replied, seeming to choose his words carefully. "She's patient, but won't tolerate tenants who are constantly late with rent."

_I see,_ I chuckled silently. _What about neighbors?_

"They keep to themselves mainly," he explained. "They rarely cause a bother."

_How often does the rent have to be paid?_

"Once a month, the first month in advance," Tezuka answered. "The landlady won't mind a few late payments as long as it's reasonable."

_Saa, then will you stop adding the honorific to my name? It's making me feel old Tezuka-san._

He stared at me with what I could guess as bewilderment. I smirked.

_I think that's all then._

"Then, thank you for coming Fuji-s... Fuji," Tezuka answered, standing up. "I'll get in contact with you should anything come up."

I stood up myself and bowed in response to him, thanking him for his time.

He led me back to the front door and I left with a nod and a prayer to Kami-sama that I would get this place.

The interview had been short, the questions relatively simple. I figured that, because I had never done this before, it would have been longer or more complicated.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, ne? What an intriguing person. But he seemed kind enough. I found it slightly odd though... He hadn't asked one question about my not speaking, or anything relatively personal. I would have thought that would be important, especially if there was the possibility of the living with that person in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Wow …..So much done XD Now I just have to finish chapter 10!!! Thank Tina again!!!! Happy New Year Everyone!!!

* * *

"So how did it go?"

I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Fuji, don't be stubborn," he growled. "You've kept quiet for three days. It's not natural"

Not natural? I've been mute for near enough a month..... Silently, noiselessly, deadly quiet!

I continued stirring the pot on top of the oven with a tight grip, smiling naughtily as I dropped in four heavy spoonfuls of wasabi paste and mixed them in. It was times like this I enjoyed cooking.

"Well, if you're gonna be that way," he sighed, a tune in his voice. "I'll just give Tezuka-san a call and say you're not interested any mo-"

-Splat-

He shut up as today's lunch hit the wall besides him. Well, a spoonful at least. It wouldn't do good to waste such good food, that and the fact I wasn't about to throw away something I hadn't eaten in almost a month thanks to surgery.

If it just happened to land on that mans face... Saa, it wasn't my fault.

"You're cleaning that up," he glared. "Damn kid can't even take a joke. I take him in, build up his whole reputation, get him a good career with a top company, and give him a roof over his head and this is how he thanks me."

If I could have groaned audibly I would have; loudly. I'd heard that speech plenty of times since I had met him and it never really changed. But it was amusing. Even if there was the sad fact my career was, at best, questionable.

I swayed the spoon backwards and forwards in my hand, childishly miming his actions and words behind his back, before turning around just in time to not be caught.

"So how did it go Fuji?" He asked again, sounding like a parent. I just point the handle of the spoon towards the table where my notebook sat, purposely dripping the sauce over the clean floor.

"Fuji!"

Ha-ha, it's not like I won't clean it up afterwards, he over reacts too much sometimes.

I watched as he picked it up and skimmed over the contents, before humming and bobbing his head.

"Sounds good," he spoke up. "Maybe I should have come with you."

...And maybe I should squeeze the whole tube of wasabi in your lunch. You left me stranded and I did just fine, it's you're own fault if you missed out on viewing it.

"Oh by the way," he spoke up. I didn't stop cooking, to save time, and waited for him to continue. "The old man at ICN wanted to have a word with you. I set up a meeting for you later, after lunch. So get ready for it."

I almost knocked the pot of the stand and hissed as I caught the side of my hand on the hot metal pot.

"Fuji? You okay?"

I nodded briefly, biting my lip and running my hand under the tap.

Why would shacho want a meeting with me now? I thought we had already spoken about my 'problem'. Why...? Unless they....oh Kami no! Please no.

Turning around, with the still burning part of my hand in the sink, I looked at him to carry on.

"I can't help you kid. I was just asked to set up a meeting," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I wasn't told what the meeting concerned."

....Then, that could mean anything, right?

It was silent for a beat before I nodded, ignoring the sensation on my hand and turned around to complete my chore of the day.

I served it up in two thermos flasks and chucked one to him, which he caught before whipping around and pulling his jacket.

"See you later kid, I'll be back here early today," he called, leaving the house. "Gambatte."

The door slammed shut and the silence that echoed through the place was deafening......definitive even.

I smacked my hand on the counter, gripping it loosely as I sank to the floor and lent my head on the cupboard door.

Maybe they'd found a loop hole in my contract, maybe they wanted me to resign or maybe they just wanted talk....

Dammit, who knew what those corporate bastards wanted! But...I might be loosing my job...or worse; I might get dropped from the record label completely. I'll be just another forgotten one hit wonder so to speak.

Somehow, I felt like I couldn't breathe, my throat had gone dry and I had to pull myself up awkwardly. I pulled off the apron and chucked it on the side, walking, for the entire world, calm and normally to the sofa where I lied down trying to think of a possible explanation for this.

Maybe I should have continued with those vocal lessons. Though I doubt it would have improved anything, it would have probably been a good thing to talk.... Communicate to them about. Having a doctor saying if you made progress was certainly a benefit but....

What was the use? I rolled over and faced the back cushion of the couch, allowing sleep to take over. The appointment wasn't until quarter past two any how...I had a while.

__

I opened my eyes blearily, looking around the brightly lit room as the afternoon sun shone through the window. With a silent yawn I sat up and checked the clock on the wall. I was thankful enough to notice it was only half one. That gave me an hour to get there.

Frowning at the floor, I stood up and stretched, walking over to the counter where my bag sat with my lunch inside it. I grabbed it and walked over to the cabinet, taking down a small box with my prescription wrote on it.

I placed the box inside my pocket and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I didn't even look back as I moved towards the door, pulling on a light jacket and opening the lock. I switched off the lights after putting my shoes on and left the house, locking the door behind me.

The hallway to the apartment complexes lift was a short walk, just past the residents next door. This place wasn't like the estate I had gone to see Tezuka's home at, this was an apartment complex; high rise buildings, with spaced out homes which only wealthy people could really afford. The building was white and well managed, always clean, and the neighbor's doors were quite far apart as opposed to the five doors in a row I saw at Tezuka's… Our next door neighbor's home was about ten meters away.

The lift came quickly, too quickly for my liking, but I stepped inside anyway. The annoying music that played there was overly cheerful, sounding very spring time and lovely. It was a great opening for my soon to be bad day, because honestly, if the shacho called me in for a meeting…I hardly doubt it would end well.

Contrary to what I first thought when I came here; there was no doorman like in the movies. It was just a fancy building, with rooms too big and too spacious, and walls that were far too white.

I kept walking as I left the building, straight to the bus stop whilst not even paying the slightest bit of attention to the scenery. It was just as bad as the central city; tall buildings and cars every where. Luckily enough though, my bus was here on time and I got on straight away, paying the fare and finding a seat. Once I was settled I pulled out that box, opening it and pushing out two tablets from the plastic they were in. With a troubled frown at the small white circles, I stuck them in my mouth and downed them with the water, shuddering slightly at the taste they left on my tongue. They were meant to be helping me though, so I couldn't exactly complain. They were, after all, made to improve your health, not to satisfy your mouth.

The bus shuddered and jerked as it made its way slowly through the traffic, its bell sounding every now and then as other passenger's stops came. Some how, I found myself wishing I had took the train…but that would have been more crowded.

Yawning lightly, I pulled at the hood I had over my head, adjusting the silly shaded glasses I had become so used to wearing out in public. It wouldn't do me any good if I had a thousand fans noticing me and wanting answers. I wouldn't be able to give any, and I certainly didn't enjoy the prospect of being chased by a million odd fan girls either.

Finally my stop came and I pushed the button, standing up to make my way to the door. The bus slowed, and I and several others got off, walking our separate ways. Most of them were probably heading off to work, same as me, but it was a fair bet that they were actually going to work. I couldn't…in fact I doubt I'll ever be able to. But I don't want to loose this job, I don't want them to tell me I'm fired, I don—

"Fuji-san?" The voice of a lady broke my thoughts and I looked up, noticing I was inside the ICN building. "Ohashiburi desu ne, Fuji-san?"

It was the receptionist; a middle aged brunette with a kind smile. She was always here and always polite to everyone. Out of choice that is, not because it was her job. Everyone loved her here and she was one of the few good workers the company actually valued, even if they thought her job was just a small thing.

I smiled back to her and waved, nodding my head as I pointed at the gate blocking my way in.

"Hai Fuji-san," she smiled. "I'll let you in. But remember your pass next time, you may be a teenager but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be responsible."

Ah yes…exactly what she said to me over three weeks ago. She was almost like my okaa-san…

I shook my head and went through the turnstile gate, giving her a cheeky salute once I was through. She grinned back and waved me on, telling me to hurry up. I guess she was yet another reason I didn't want to leave here.

Following the numerous other people to the lift, I watched my feet as I walked across the marble flooring. I took off the silly glasses and stuffed them in my pocket, feeling the weight of the pills box there too. Every time I remembered it, I sighed in some melancholy attitude. It was just another reminder of what I lost, and what I could be about to loose.

I got in the lift with several others and annoyingly, it stopped to open at every floor. People flooded in and out. Singers and bands under the same label as me, editors, managers, lyricists, all sorts of people had come in and out to get to their floor. Finally I was almost there and smiled widely as the door opened and I got out of that box. The impromptu music was killing me and the company in the confined space was more soul destroying then anything.

I followed the main corridor towards a mahogany door and looked at the name plate. This was definitely the shacho's office. I gulped as I walked over to where his personal assistant sat and pulled out my I.D card.

"Fuji Syuusuke?" She smirked. "Go right on in; you're pretty lucky his meeting just ended."

She really was a cow. Many, many times she had tried to pursue me. I honestly never thought she understood the concept of the word 'no'. Without thanking her, I turned and knocked on the door, opening it slightly with the -recently new- emotion of nervousness flooding my system.

"Ah, Fuji-kun! Get in here and take a seat," he called, causing me to be incredibly confused. But I did as I was asked and walked further into the room….noticing the rest of the ICN's director board. I had never had to fight to hold my mask in place so hard.

I took the seat left empty for me near the front of the desk, and watched as our shacho took the seat at the head of the table. "Do you know why you're here Fuji-kun?"

I shook my head in all honesty, my hands resting lightly on the table as I tried to stay intact. I didn't know why I was here at all… I was only guessing at what might happen.

With a tight smile I pulled out my small note pad and left it on the table, ready to write.

"I see you're voice is still gone then," he spoke sternly. "Well, those medics did say it'd take a while. How's the vocal training going Fuji-kun? Any improvement?"

Shit. I inwardly whacked my head and wrote down, very carefully what I was going to say. I couldn't just tell him I quit because I thought it was hopeless.

_I'm no longer attending them. I found it only did my throat more damage and I found the nurse unhelpful._

Well…it was partly true. The lady had been next to useless; I didn't get on with her at all.

"That's a shame," the man across from me spoke. He didn't sound too nice. "We were hoping to hear of some improvement. This is your voice we're talking about after all Fuji-kun, the instrument that holds your career in the balance."

I definitely didn't like him. That sounded like a threat to me.

_I'm looking for a new coach, someone who is capable in what they do and can help me where the other lady couldn't._

"See, Hazuo-san?" Shacho spoke, sounding mildly pleasant. "Our kid's looking out for himself. Don't worry so much."

"A singer who can't sing, I wonder how valuable he is to the company?" Spoke the man to my right. I frowned, having to sit next to such a person. His voice sounded dark, ominous.

"We've been looking at your contract Fuji-san," he spoke, leafing through some files. "You have another year on this and I hardly doubt you're going to get your voice back in time for that. Currently we're not even considering renewing it."

Well that was….blunt. I was about to write a reply when the woman seated opposite from him voiced her opinion.

"That's not necessarily true Yamada," her voice was sharp with a bite, making me feel as though I had to sit a bit straighter in her presence. The man next to me, Yamada-san, glared at her. "We were considering for you to sign a legal document, terminating your contract. That is, if your voice doesn't return."

"Haruko-san, don't be like that," Shacho ordered, picking up his own papers. "Fuji-kun, do you think you can get any where in this business with out trying?"

_No._

"Exactly. So get back on those lessons or we will terminate your contract," he spoke, his tone final and sending my blood cold. "We'll give you until your contract runs out. If we don't see an improvement within…let's say the next four months, then we will call you back for another meeting. That meeting will be your last Fuji-kun. You're an excellent vocalist, a tensai even, but if you can't sell albums or even do karaoke, you're no good here."

I breathed in steadily. _I understand shacho. I'll find a new vocal coach soon, demo I can't guarantee my voice coming back. The doctors gave me such a small percentage. I won't give up though._

"You're a good kid, we don't want to loose you," the lady sitting next to my diagonal smiled. "But we have to think about what's best for the company as well as the public; our buyers. Think long and hard about this Fuji-kun. You're future in this company all depends on the decisions you make."

Shacho cleared his throat. "Arrange an appointment to come back here in two weeks. I want your decision by then. If you choose to stay on here, we'll get you a reputable vocal coach instead of a hospital sent one. We like to keep valuable artists with us."

I thought I already made my decision. I'll work harder. I won't lose my place here.

"Just take that time to think about Fuji-kun," he sighed. "It's a big decision. Come back when you no longer have doubts."

I frowned and sat back, watching the board shuffle through their files and as shacho stood up. "Right, let's clear this place out. I have a meeting at three. See you in two weeks Fuji-kun."

Saying that, the board bowed to him, as did I and I left as the others did. He wanted me to think on this… what else have I been doing since I was placed in hospital; thinking about what's for lunch, or what channel to watch on the TV? Of course not, I've done nothing but think about my future.

I fumed as I handed the P.A my note and she gave me back a scheduled time. I smirked at the fact she was too scared to look at me, which made me think about that manager of mine. I wondered if maybe I should have put more wasabi into his food.

Oh but who was I kidding, it wasn't their fault for this. It was my own, somehow. Even still, it wound me up, especially as I got into the lift, having to stand there with those three board members on each side of me; one talking into his blue tooth ear piece, another going through her papers, whilst the last just smiled. I noticed the head phone in her ear and smiled angelically. She was the least harsh of the lot and it was amusing to know she hated the lifts music as much as me.

I left the building quickly, nodding a curt thanks to the reception lady as she let me out, walking to the bus stop just as it pulled into the bay. Well, there was some luck…or so I thought. The ride home was full of traffic, it got to the point I even ate my lunch on the bus, glaring moodily out of my sunglasses at the passing pedestrians, who _walked_ faster than the bus.

By the time I got to what was currently my 'home', I was about ready to murder someone. Not that I let it show, still smiling ever so nicely so I didn't scare half the people who saw me to death, though maybe I wasn't holding as good today, since several people crossed the street to get away from me.

With an aggravated sigh, I unlocked the door and kicked off my shoes, slamming it behind me as I walked in, before dropping my bag heavily on the table. I didn't even make it to the sofa before footsteps came stomping into the front room.

"Fuji, you little bastard!" My raging manager yelled, sounding very hoarse. "What the hell did you put in my food?"

Ah, so he did eat it. I grinned sadistically and tilted my head in wonder.

"Don't play games with me ya little brat," he growled, moving to grab me. To which I, ever so gracefully, stepped aside, making him lose balance. "I can barely breathe because of you. Hell, I can't even taste!"

Hontou? I mouthed, not bothered to go get my writing stuff.

"You're unbelievable," he sighed, running a hand through his hair through stress. "How anyone thought you were a lovely kid is beyond me."

Saa, you just don't appreciate my sense of humour, I sung in my head. Without effort I flopped down on the couch and lay back, closing my eyes and sighing outwardly. Nothing seemed that great any more, I was even finding it hard to enjoy his flushed face and sore throat.

The room was silent for a moment before I watched him sit in the chair opposite. "So how did it go?"

If the look on my face was any indication, then he certainly got the message. "That bad huh? Well then… I guess you could do with some good news, even if you don't deserve it."

I waited, ignoring the comment. What on Earth could be considered as good news right now? It seemed damn well impossible.

My manager grinned, almost too happily. "You're moving out."

… I blinked, mouthing my question. Nani?

"Tezuka-san turned down the other offers, seems you were the best candidate," he laughed. "You've got yourself a home Fuji."

I…I got the place!?


	10. Chapter 10

FINALLY!! -Jumps for joy- it starts! Finally I got them in the house together omg!! Praise the gods! Woop!!

A/N: please forgive the outburst. But 10 chapters later and wow! We finally get those two in the place together. I feel the need to celebrate -hands out party stuff- yay! Oh Chp 11 will be Tezuka's P.O.V (: so sorry if chp 11 takes a while. -bows-

Also THANK YOU ZUKAFUJIZONE!!! –Glomps- I owe you for killing my writers block nya and your Beta prowess XD

* * *

That night I hadn't slept much at all., I had been far too caught up in my own thoughts as I tried to take in the information I had been given. I couldn't help that my mind was so occupied, it was hard to process, but if what Saeki had said was true...then I had just got myself a new home.

I had laughed from my place on the sofa bed, if the quiet odd noise my throat had made could have been considered one, but at that moment, I hadn't cared about my own misfortune, I just got a home: My own home.

Later on, when it had been a good several hours later and I had managed to finally sleep, I was woken up to the sounds of my manager calling my name and shaking me. I had blinked, my body incredibly tired from the previous lack of sleep, but I had caught the roll of his eyes and found my self roughly pulled up.

I had wondered what the hell was going on and decidedly thought of a good way to 'thank' him for the rude awakening.

I never got the chance to enact that though. once I caught the few boxes stacked up by the wall and my suitcase waiting with them.

"Tezuka-san said you could move in as soon as you wanted," he had explained. "I told him you'd move in today, and I'm pretty confident you want to."

I think I had still been far too unconscious half asleep to process that, but what ever it was Saeki had said to me, it seemed good, in fact it seemed better than good. Suddenly I found myself more excited than I had ever been in a long time. I had been quickly forced into the bathroom and had found food ready for me once I had re-entered the kitchen. I had eaten so quickly and had been moved out the apartment so quickly that I never did truly register everything. Two things I had noticed once I was sat in the car on my way to my new home, was the fact that my hands and bags were empty; devoid of my new communication line, my notepad, and then the other fact…that I hadn't take my prescription that morning. Well, I had sighed. That was a great way to start the morning.

- - -

"Fuji," Tezuka greeted me as I stood, half numb, in the doorway. I smiled brightly, not letting any of my shock show through as he held out a key to me. Not that I could, I was still too stunned to even change expression from my usual expression one.

I took it, nodding and smiling my thanks, as I stepped inside, looking around as I did. The house looked exactly the same as the last time I had been here, save for a few odd differences, like washing cups and newspapers in various places.

I smiled happily to myself as I looked at the keys in my hand, still not believing this was real and turned to face Tezuka feeling slightly too happy compared to how I felt just a day earlier.

I had come around here today because Tezuka had told my manager I could move in straight away. Thankfully I don't own a lot of stuff, so it didn't take long to move it at all. I own a futon, so I didn't need to bring a huge bed through all the moving procedures; the room was already fitted with a wardrobe and cupboard too.

The only things I needed were my personal possessions and the things I used for work. Both Tezuka and my manager had helped to get some stuff in, but even though it wasn't much trouble, I felt a bit bad letting them do that.

I had helped them place stuff in my new room, set things up so they didn't have to. Really, I didn't own much after selling everything from that house I owned before and Saeki was far too happy to help me set up my room, even to go as far as to tell Tezuka to relax. Though he really doesn't seem the type...even with Saeki's antics he didn't move a facial muscle.

For me, this morning was beyond surreal and more than anything I could have hoped for. By what ever act of the gods, I had received some form of fortune...and I was incredibly grateful.

Once Saeki had finished putting all of my stuff in my room, mainly boxes over my floor -that will take some getting used to; saying using 'my' instead of 'his' or 'the'...well thinking it- he left me, with a wish of good luck and to contact him if I need anything. Mainly, I'd like to know where he put my note pad.

"See ya Fuji," he waved from the ground below as I looked over the balcony, watching him walk to his car. "Have fun!"

Ah, I hope I will...but now, because you have left me so suddenly...that awkward silence has set in. This really should be interesting.

I sighed as I watched his car go off and then looked out to the view around me. It was perfect; a city skyline but it wasn't that horribly a crowded view either. It was just right and the afternoon sky was still bright with the spring blue, a few clouds dotting its expanse.

"Fuji," I looked over my shoulder to see Tezuka waiting for me. I smiled in response and nodded my head briefly, turning around to walk inside the… _my_ shared apartment.

This morning had been a mad rush and now that things have settled down, I'm finding it hard to actually believe all this. In the space of a few days, I have a home. I have a home...

And no way to communicate with the person I'm living with. Shaking my head, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my suit case key, turning around only once I heard my name being called again.

"Do you need help with anything?" Tezuka asked me, standing by the kitchen door. I shook my head 'no' and smiled. He nodded and turned into the kitchen, leaving me to settle in.

My room was large, but the average kind of large…not the large of my previous house which was probably twice the size of this…or more. It was a nice room, quaint and cozy, with a window looking out over the park side. I had a few boxes set up against the wall, but my suitcase was on the floor near the wardrobe, so I went to that first, unlocking it. It was a pleasant surprise to see my note book resting on top of everything else for me to get to first.

I took it out and made sure to put it somewhere safe before unpacking. Clothes, I packed them away into the cupboard, other things in the drawer until my suitcase was empty. I found my prescription in the side compartment and left them on the side, breifly touching the bandage around my throat. I had gotten used to it as of late, I'm pretty certain I'll be able to remove it soon, I wonder if there will be a scar...

I hid my suitcase behind the slidding doors then turned to the boxes. They mainly contained a few books and old albums from when I was younger. Things I had managed to get from my room before... Well there's no need to think about that, this is a new start.

My books, I packed them away on the shelves and in an empty cupboard. The rest of the boxes contained various items and a couple of my cactii collection. I had to get rid of most of them before moving, my parents probably left them to die too. I only managed to take a few, but at least I had them and they now have a lovely place on the window ledge.

When I finally got all of it set up and put the boxes away, I grabbed the tablets off the side along with my note pad and made my way to the kitchen, dropping the pad on the table whilst I worked out which cupboard had the cups and glasses in.

It shocked me when out of the corner of my eye, an arm caught my sight. I blinked and turned slightly seeing Tezuka near me, opening the correct cupboard. He handed me down a glass without a word and I took it, mouthing a thank you.

He watched me for all of a second before going back to his work on the kitchen table; a mountain of papers were piled around him, making me me curious as to what he was so busy with.

I turned back to the tap and took my prescription, grimacing slightly at the odd taste. I quickly finished the glass before walking over to Tezuka, sitting on the opposite side of the table.

_You're working hard, ne? Can I ask if it's job- related or?_

I smiled for a moment before sliding my book over. If I'm going to be living with the man for a long time, it'd be wise to learn about him.

"University," Tezuka replied after reading it. "Business studies."

So he's a Uni student. He'll be studying hard a lot then throughout the year. Speaking of studying... I need to find a vocal therapist. Although Shacho did say they'd get me the best if I accept their offer... Sigh. There isn't much to think about, I need my voice back and I need it s-

"Fuji?"

I blinked, looking up as I was startled from my thoughts. Tezuka stared at me for a moment before looking downwards. I followed his gaze until I noticed I had left the tip of my pen pressed onto the pad...it had soaked up a load of ink and left quite a big mark. I took it off quickly and let it drop off the table, not happy with my carelessness.

"It's been a long day for you," Tezuka spoke solidly, stopping his work. "Rest in your room for a while."

Heh heh, my room; just hearing that makes me grin. Maybe he thinks I'm tired. I think I am too, but not enough to sleep.

_I'm okay Tezuka_, I replied on a clean part not splotched up from ink. _It's still light out_.

"It may be light, but aren't you recovering still?" Tezuka continued, making me have to stop myself from touching my throat. "Moving outA move is a big thing. At least rest after everything's settledit all."

_You sound so concerned_, I teased, adding a smiley face for effect.

"Hn," he replied, going back to his work. "Don't get careless."

_I won't_, I wrote, before standing up and walking out of the kitchen to my room. Surely a nap wouldn't be so bad, considering the amount of sleep I hadn't got last night.

I set out my futon, wondering vaguely if I should get a bed, before lying down and closing my eyes, just thinking as I watched the back of my lids, the little patterns and shapes you usually see when you do so.

The room was silent, and outside my window I could hear birds chirping slightly in the afternoon air. It was pretty peaceful, relaxing even. I could just pick up the sounds of Tezuka, busy with work as he flicked through pages. I forgot to shut the door, not that it matters, I think.

This has just been my first day in my new home. Already I'm starting to believe that this really will be a whole new start. My flat mate certainly seems interesting enough, though he's pretty quiet, but then again...with all that work, it looks like he doesn't have much time to do stuff. I'll find out tomorrow maybe.

Saa, it's amusing. I've barely even known him for a day, but he's already got me on one thing. I really am tired. Maybe getting some rest...wouldn't be a bad idea...


End file.
